Decor
Decor items are any of a wide range of decorative items used to liven up the appearance of the village. These range from flower beds and garden furniture to more unusual structures like Carousels, Sculptures or Bell Towers. They can be purchased from the Market or found during Quests. They cannot be harvested, produce no resources and are purely for visual appeal and managing village layout. Some decor items can be walked over by game Helpers and Residents, such as paths and tiles. Others can be used to block off sections of the village. See the Tips and Tricks page for more information. See the Decor Comparison Matrix for interpretation of this raw data See also: Premium Decor Pink Flower Bed *Level: 1 *Cost: 71 *Happiness: 28 *XP: 1 *Size: 1x1 Purple Flower Bed *Level: 1 *Cost: 71 *Happiness: 28 *XP: 1 *Size: 1x1 White Flower Bed *Level: 1 *Cost: 71 *Happiness: 28 *XP: 1 *Size: 1x1 Yellow Flower Bed *Level: 1 *Cost: 71 *Happiness: 28 *XP: 1 *Size: 1x1 Dirt Path *Level: 1 *Cost: 71 *Happiness: 28 *XP: 1 *Size: 1x1 Fall Tree *Level: 1 *Cost: 71 *Happiness: 28 *XP: 1 *Size: 1x1 Stone Wall *Level: 2 *Cost: 160 *Happiness: 61 *XP: 2 *Size: 1x1 Stone Wall Corner *Level: 2 *Cost: 160 *Happiness: 61 *XP: 2 *Size: 1x1 Oval Lanterns *Level: 3 *Cost: 258 *Happiness: 96 *XP: 3 *Size: 1x1 Square Lanterns *Level: 3 *Cost: 258 *Happiness: 96 *XP: 3 *Size: 1x1 Wooden Bench *Level: 4 *Cost: 363 *Happiness: 133 *XP: 5 *Size: 1x1 Lamp Post *Level: 4 *Cost: 363 *Happiness: 133 *XP: 5 *Size: 1x1 Flagstone Path *Level: 5 *Cost: 415 *Happiness: 146 *XP: 5 *Size: 1x1 Fish Pond *Level: 5 *Cost: 415 *Happiness: 146 *XP: 5 *Size: 2x2 Spooky Lights *Level: 5 *Cost: 415 *Happiness: 146 *XP: 5 *Size: 1x1 Anima Bones *Level: 5 *Cost: 415 *Happiness: 146 *XP: 5 *Size: 1x1 Inflatable Arc *Level: 5 *Cost: 415 *Happiness: 146 *XP: 5 *Size: 1x1 Bat Confetti *Level: 5 *Cost: 415 *Happiness: 146 *XP: 5 *Size: 1x1 Hollow Tree *Level: 5 *Cost: 415 *Happiness: 146 *XP: 5 *Size: 1x1 Witches Cauldron *Level: 5 *Cost: 415 *Happiness: 146 *XP: 5 *Size: 1x1 Fire Pit *Level: 6 *Cost: 469 *Happiness: 159 *XP: 6 *Size: 1x1 Fall Tiles *Level: 6 *Cost: 469 *Happiness: 159 *XP: 6 *Size: 1x1 Fountain *Level: 7 *Cost: 526 *Happiness: 171 *XP: 7 *Size: 1x1 Picnic Table *Level: 8 *Cost: 586 *Happiness: 183 *XP: 7 *Size: 2x1 Snowy Tree *Level: 8 *Cost: 586 *Happiness: 183 *XP: 7 *Size: 1x1 Cone Hedge *Level: 9 *Cost: 650 *Happiness: 195 *XP: 8 *Size: 1x1 Red Flower Bed *Level: 9 *Cost: 650 *Happiness: 195 *XP: 8 *Size: 1x1 Orange Flower Bed *Level: 9 *Cost: 650 *Happiness: 195 *XP: 8 *Size: 1x1 Round Hedge *Level: 10 *Cost: 783 *Happiness: 233 *XP: 10 *Size: 1x1 French Garden *Level: 10 *Cost: 783 *Happiness: 233 *XP: 10 *Size: 2x2 Garden Gnome *Level: 10 *Cost: 783 *Happiness: 233 *XP: 10 *Size: 1x1 Barbed Fencing *Level: 10 *Cost: 783 *Happiness: 233 *XP: 10 *Size: 1x1 Warrior Banner *Level: 10 *Cost: 783 *Happiness: 233 *XP: 10 *Size: 1x1 Square Hedge *Level: 11 *Cost: 855 *Happiness: 245 *XP: 11 *Size: 1x1 Bean Sculpture *Level: 11 *Cost: 855 *Happiness: 245 *XP: 11 *Size: 1x1 Brick Path *Level: 12 *Cost: 930 *Happiness: 257 *XP: 12 *Size: 1x1 Bell Tower *Level: 13 *Cost: 1009 *Happiness: 268 *Size: 1x1 Cake Sculpture *Level: 13 *Cost: 1009 *Happiness: 268 *XP: 13 *Size: 1x1 Trellis *Level: 14 *Cost: 1092 *Happiness: 280 *XP: 14 *Size: 1x1 Blue Flower Bed *Level: 15 *Cost: 1178 *Happiness: 291 *XP: 15 *Size: 1x1 Lavender Flower Bed *Level: 15 *Cost: 1178 *Happiness: 291 *XP: 15 *Size: 1x1 Pencil Statue *Level: 15 *Cost: 1178 *Happiness: 291 *XP: 15 *Size: 1x1 Count's Coffin *Level: 15 *Cost: 1178 *Happiness: 291 *XP: 15 *Size: 2x1 Grapevine Arch *Level: 17 *Cost: 1362 *Happiness: 314 *XP: 17 *Size: 1x1 Bench Swing *Level: 18 *Cost: 1460 *Happiness: 325 *XP: 18 *Size: 1x1 Stone Bench *Level: 19 *Cost: 1561 *Happiness: 336 *XP: 20 *Size: 1x1 Fossil Pit *Level: 20 *Cost: 1740 *Happiness: 376 *XP: 22 *Size: 2x2 Sunflower Bed *Level: 21 *Cost: 1850 *Happiness: 387 *XP: 23 *Size: 1x1 Ferris Wheel *Level: 21 *Cost: 1850 *Happiness: 387 *XP: 23 *Size: 2x2 Picket Fence *Level: 22 *Cost: 1964 *Happiness: 398 *XP: 25 *Size: 1x1 Lantern Tree *Level: 22 *Cost: 1964 *Happiness: 398 *XP: 25 *Size: 2x2 Split Rail Fence *Level: 22 *Cost: 1964 *Happiness: 398 *XP: 25 *Size: 1x1 Flag Pole *Level: 22 *Cost: 2400 *Happiness: 440 *XP: 28 *Size: 1x1 Chariot *Level: 23 *Cost: 2081 *Happiness: 409 *XP: 26 *Size: 2x1 Banner *Level: 23 *Cost: 2081 *Happiness: 409 *XP: 26 *Size: 1x1 Silver Banner *Level: 24 *Cost: 2203 *Happiness: 420 *XP: 28 *Size: 1x1 Topiary *Level: 25 *Cost: 2328 *Happiness: 431 *XP: 29 *Size: 1x1 Bird Bath *Level: 26 *Cost: 2457 *Happiness: 442 *XP: 31 *Size: 1x1 Sunflowers *Level: *Cost: 1000 *Happiness: 270 *XP: 13 *Size: 1x1 Harvest Decor *Level: *Cost: 2000 *Happiness: 400 *XP: 25 *Size: 1x2 Sundial *Level: 27 *Cost: 2590 *Happiness: 453 *XP: 32 *Size: 1x1 Japanese Bridge *Level: 28 *Cost: 2728 *Happiness: 464 *XP: 34 *Size: 1x1 Lionheart Flag *Level: 29 *Cost: 2869 *Happiness: 475 *XP: 36 *Size: 1x1 Lionheart Topiary *Level: 30 *Cost: 3014 *Happiness: 485 *XP: 38 *Size: 1x1 Tar Pit *Level: 31 *Cost: 3162 *Happiness: 496 *XP: 40 *Size: 2x2 Volcano *Level: (any, quest related) *Cost: (complete quest) *Happiness: ? *Size: 2x2